Un poco más
by Roderick Seth
Summary: …hice todo lo que me pediste. ¿Dónde está Mirai? [Menciones de KimiYu, MikaYu, GureShin, slight Shinya/Yoichi y Kimizuki/Mirai]
1. Un poco más

**Prompt #12.** _Por favor, quédate (luego de que te vayas)_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora._

* * *

Un poco más

* * *

 _I won't be able to sleep peacefully_  
 _In bed without you beside me, darling, anymore_  
 _I won't be warm and secure_  
 _Oh baby, like I was before_

 _I'll just lie tossing and turning_  
 _Oh baby, all night long_  
 _Scared that if I closed my eyes_  
 _When I got ready to wake up I might find you gone_

 **Twilight singers - Please stay (once you go away)  
**

* * *

—¿Qué te enseña ese tal Shinya Hiragi? Vas todas las tardes a verlo.

—¿Kimizuki está celoso?

—…es un Hiragi. No me agrada. Estaba ahí cuando nos torturaron sin motivo. Mirando, como un sádico.

—Kureto no deja que haga nada en esas circunstancias, Shiho. Lo mantiene vigilado. Cree que lo traiciona a favor de Guren.

—¿Lo hace?

—…aunque así fuera y yo supiera, no podría decírtelo aquí. Ya sabes. Hay motivos para creer que en los dormitorios graban las conversaciones.

—Ya. No me agrada de todos modos. Sonríe como quien se pone una máscara y no tiene nada detrás.

—Hay mucha sensibilidad en él, aunque no lo creas.

—¿Si? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Guren.

—¿Uh?

—Ya sabes, son como nosotros. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente pero…

—¿ _Maricas_? Qué horror. Le queda poco prestigio a la armada.

—…

—Sabes lo que quise decir. Nosotros somos jóvenes y aún no hemos ascendido tanto.

—Lo sé perfectamente, Shiho. Porque cuando uno deja de ser joven y asciende, se casa con una mujer, tiene hijos y es _normal_ , ¿no?

—No podemos tener una conversación civilizada, ¿eh?

—Me temo.

—…

—…

—¿A qué hora regresas?

—En dos horas, supongo.

—La última vez tardaste más.

—Salimos, el maestro Shinya quería ir a un salón de té conmigo. Estaba molesto porque Guren llevaba unos días ignorándolo.

—¿Era un salón de té con un hotel en las habitaciones de arriba?

—¡ _Shiho_!

—Lo siento pero no me imagino que hacen dos hombres en un salón de té.

—Fiesta de maricas amargadas. ¿En serio no lo veías venir?

—Oh, vamos…

—…

—¿Tienes que irte ahora?

—Si quiero llegar a tiempo.

—Quédate un poco más.

—¿…cuánto?

—¿Cinco minutos?

—¿Lo suficiente como para…?

—Oh, basta. Luego me dices que soy yo el que no trata de ser romántico.

—Sé dónde termina esto generalmente, Shiho. No es muy platónico que digamos…

—Pues lárgate de una vez.

Yoichi sonaba ofendido pero se metió en la cama de nuevo. El frío de la tela del uniforme estremeció a Shiho, cuya piel estaba caliente pero desnuda bajo las frazadas.

—Cinco minutos. No lo hagas una hora…

—¿Por qué se volvería una hora?

—Bueno, puedo sentir que tú…

—¡Pues deja de sentirlo! Se irá, igual que tú, dentro de nada.

—A Shinya le agradamos.

—¿Eh?

—Tú te quejas de él. Pero a él le gustamos juntos, ya sabes...

—…no me digas que le dijiste.

—Él preguntó pero ya sabía. Hay informes sobre nosotros. _Todo_ lo que hacemos.

—Los Hiragis son una mierda.

—Pero a él le gustamos.

—¿Quiere un trío?

—¡Shiho!

—…es que nunca sabes qué tan desviado está un psicópata.

—Te digo que a él le gustamos. Nos desea suerte en todo esto.

—Perdona que desconfíe.

—¿Si me quedara diez minutos más te esforzarías por creerle?

—…podría intentarlo pero sería como trabajar para ellos.

—¿Tendría que ponerle mucho énfasis?

—…estaríamos usando todas nuestras fuerzas en favor de la convivencia dentro de la armada.

—Eres terrible, Shiho.

—Pero te gusto así. Será mejor que ese Hiragi se mantenga tan político contigo como pueda.

—No te preocupes por eso. Le enviaré un mensaje. Supongo que puedo ausentarme hoy.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

— _Tú_.

—Después soy el pervertido.

—Echarte la culpa es cómodo...

—Sinvergüenza...

—...

—...

—¿ _Kimizuki_?

—¿Si?

Esa es la parte del sueño donde Kiseki-O deja de ser amable.

— _Apuesto a que desearías haber detenido esa bala._

Shiho suspira consternado.

—Redundancias.

— _Solías quejarte, decías que esta era tu peor época._

—…

— _¿Entonces por qué tus emociones me traen aquí y ya no a Mirai?_

—Mirai está muerta –respondió con cansancio Shiho Kimizuki.

—¿ _Y yo no_?

—Aún no sabemos.

Kiseki se echó a reír, contorsionando el rostro de Yoichi en muecas crueles, que enfurecieron más a Shiho.

— _Bueno, aférrate a la esperanza o a tu venganza. Una cosa no es muy distinta de la otra_.

—Voy a encontrarte de vuelta –repuso.

— _Seguro. Espero con ansiedad que levantes de los escombros este cuerpo sin vida. Eso nos unirá para siempre._

Shiho le acarició la mejilla.

—Hazme despertar. Esto no tiene sentido.

La apariencia fingida de Yoichi se disipó y Kiseki-O, el demonio zorro, se inclinó ante su todavía Amo.

* * *

Tenía fiebre al abrir los ojos. Shinoa le tocaba la frente con preocupación.

—Una píldora antes de dormir. ¿Te has vuelto un masoquista?

—Cállate.

...suficientes miserias en las cuales pensar.


	2. Las cuatro en punto

Un poco más

 _Dedicado a Renzo R., donde sea que esté_.

 _(Probablemente en la Iglesia, como todos los domingos, luego de desvelarse con porno gay los sábados, yeah)_.

* * *

 **Prompt #14.** _Correctamente muerto_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora._

* * *

Las cuatro en punto

* * *

 _We all grows up, ya hear?_  
 _I'm gonna get a kiss,_  
 _Then I'm gonna get away from here_

 **Twilight singers – Dead to rights**

* * *

Despertó.

Mejor dicho: _descendió_.

El sueño era fuego en el mismísimo cielo y un rugido ancestral destruyendo la tierra.

El sueño, la visión.

Esa ausencia de consciencia que comenzaba a volverse cotidiana.

Yoichi sonrió. No podía culpar a Shiho, no. Había comenzado gradualmente pero sin duda antes de sus experimentos privados.

—Buenas noches.

Yoichi se sobresaltó un instante. Al abrir los ojos no había visto que tenía compañía en la habitación. El alivio le envolvió con tibieza desde el pecho, llegando a la punta de sus miembros entumecidos.

—¡Maestro Shinya!

—El mismo…—se encogió de hombros el mencionado, dejando a un lado un libro de duras tapas negras en cuya portada se leía _Canción de Navidad_ —. Me disculpo por ser un mal anfitrión. Debería haber estado más atento a que volvieras en ti. Es solo que me atrapó la lectura.

"¿No piensas que es una mala historia, de todos modos? Digo…si hay alguna _Autoridad_ , creéme que seguramente querría ahorrar tiempo y salario de almas en pena. No enviaría _tres_ fantasmas a advertir a un pobre diablo. Con uno bien elegido alcanzaría y sobraría.

Yoichi se echó a reír. Casi se olvidó por un momento del lugar espeluznante en el que estaba. El Maestro Shinya tenía ese talento para con él.

—Soy un marica bastante clásico. De hecho…—susurró, pensativo, mirando hacia la mesa de luz junto a su cama—. Aquí solo tengo _Romeo y Julieta_. Lo he terminado ya pero releo la parte final de la gruta, una y otra vez.

Shinya parpadeó, visiblemente interesado. Yoichi pensó que tenía un _no sé qué_ que lo diferenciaba del resto de los adultos que conocía ahí. Shinya lucía más ligero y su aura estaba menos oscurecida. Incluso en esas circunstancias, se le había acercado a hablar con tono jocoso para distraerlo.

—¿ _Romeo y Julieta_? Siempre me gustó más _Hamlet_ , lo reconozco. ¿Nunca te has sentido _Ofelia_? "Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo." ¿Soy el único al que han engañado con una frase tan pueril?

Shinya le palmeó la rodilla. Yoichi se rió tanto que ya casi rompió a llorar con una mezcla de alivio y reminiscencia de angustia.

—No sabíamos nada de usted. Hemos estado preocupados –explicó tomando la mano de Shinya y sonriéndole.

—¿Hasta tu _Hamlet_?

Yoichi se sonrojó aunque un velo de tristeza le cubrió el rostro.

—Siempre he pensado que Shiho es más _Laertes_.

—Ese era _mi_ personaje, ahora que me costó tanto dejarte a Ofelia…—comentó Shinya, con fingida resignación.

—¡Vale, lo siento! –se disculpó Yoichi, también en broma, palmeando el hombro del mayor.

—¿Qué haces releyendo tanto _Romeo y Julieta_?

—Bueno, es el único libro que tengo conmigo.

—¿Mi hermanito Kureto no te ofreció lo que quisieras? Mientras fuera realista para un conejillo de indias prisionero.

Yoichi se rascó la mejilla, observando un instante tal vez demasiado prolongado los sellos dibujados en su piel. Ya no estaba seguro de si estos eran de tinta o si su sangre se había ennegrecido de nuevo, como el Teniente le aseguró que pasaría.

—Este libro lo traje yo desde el principio.

—Ya veo. Eres orgulloso como yo.

—…Maestro Shinya…

—Ese orgullo nunca me hizo bien, ¿sabes?

—Yo…

—¿Es orgullo o acaso un sentido de fidelidad exacerbado hacia el que te traicionó?

Yoichi se abrazó las rodillas, haciendo furiosos esfuerzos por no llorar. Ya no era un niño. Había aceptado su destino. Incluso llegó a defender a Kimizuki más de una vez. Estaba orgulloso de sus elecciones, ¿cierto? Las había hecho bien. Nada pudo ni debió ser de otra manera. Ahora Shiho podría tener paz.

Y si no la tenía, maldito él y su falta de sinceridad.

—No lo veo como una traición, la verdad. Es…como esa fábula. La liebre…

Shinya se masajeó las sienes, visiblemente disgustado, a pesar de mantener una sonrisa adolorida, alzando una mano para detener el comentario de Yoichi.

—Por favor, dime que no es la de la liebre y la tortuga. No tienes la menor idea de todo lo que he pasado por culpa de esas malditas animalejas que no sabían quedarse quietas. Es la historia que escucharé en el infierno hasta que me sangren los oídos…

—¡Claro que no! Hablo de la fábula del monje que encontraba un zorro, un oso y una liebre…o era un conejo, no recuerdo…

—¿Por qué no un _gorrión_?

—¿Uh…?

—La liebre eres tú, ¿cierto? ¿No te quedaría mejor un gorrión?

—Bueno, no me acuerdo bien, así que tal vez sí sea mejor cambiarlo.

—¿Y cómo seguía? –preguntó Shinya atentamente, sirviéndole una taza de té de la mesa junto a la cama hospitalaria de Yoichi, quien no hubiera notado antes el pequeño juego de porcelana para ambos.

 _Probablemente ya está en mejores términos con su familia_ _y goza de sus viejos privilegios_ , se dijo para sí, antes de continuar.

—Un monje estaba herido. Buda pidió a sus animales que lo asistieran tan bien como pudieran. El oso, que era muy bueno pescando, trajo un salmón para que comiera. El zorro, que era un muy ágil, recolectó un racimo de uvas para ofrecerle. El conejo…digo, _el gorrión_ , era un inútil. Así que para demostrarle a Buda y al monje cuánto los apreciaba, hizo una pequeña hoguera y se lanzó hacia ella para servir como alimento.

Shinya parpadeó varias veces.

—…racismo y clasismo en un cuento para niños. Y yo pensé que la fábula de la liebre psicópata y la tortuga marginada social era una mala historia sobre el abuso de sustancias y el amor tóxico. Especialmente sobre lo segundo.

Yoichi no estaba seguro de entender lo que Shinya decía pero se echó a reír, de todos modos. Había sido por completo sincero. Y pretendía seguir siéndolo, aunque Kureto los estuviera escuchando. No tenía nada que ocultar. Y lo que diría, ya lo había referido antes.

—Shiho necesitaba venir y llevarse a Mirai. Independientemente de cómo saliera al final. No habría podido dormir tranquilo nunca de no hacerlo. Y aunque yo hubiera estado a su lado, me habría odiado con profundidad.

"Tal vez no te lo parezca pero fui egoísta. Aún más miedoso que cuando me quedé debajo de la cama mientras que mataban a mi hermana. No podía soportarlo. Quería mucho a Kimizuki, aún lo hago. Esto fue lo mejor que hice por nosotros.

—Eres un masoquista.

—Tal vez.

—Nos parecemos más de lo que creí posible. Supongo que por eso quise venir a verte.

—¿No te lo habían…exigido? –preguntó Yoichi, con cierta cautela pero aún riendo.

—No sé en qué clase de infierno habría terminado de negarme pero me dieron a elegir, aunque no lo creas –reflexionó Shinya, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de té.

—Te molestas mucho. No era necesario –observó Yoichi, imitándolo.

El líquido, algo picante, le sentó mejor que casi todo lo que intentaron que bebiera o comiera hasta entonces.

—Pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de hacer una diferencia. Cuando finalmente se me presenta…no puedo decir a estas alturas que le da un sentido a mi vida. Pero es algo así.

Shinya volvió a palpar la mano de Yoichi, quien se sintió algo avergonzado por la desnudez bajo la leve bata que usaba. Kimizuki se hubiera enojado, ¿no?

 _Shiho debe estar llorando. Puedo sentirlo como sentía hace tiempo la lluvia afuera de la biblioteca de la escuela_.

—Te quiero, ¿sabes? Como amigo –confesó con naturalidad—. Y los amigos para mí son familia.

Shinya se puso serio. Su expresión transmitía pena.

—¿No me besarás, entonces?

Yoichi se sonrojó hasta un punto morado.

—¡Lo siento pero no! Yo…

—¿Le eres fiel al que desearía que fueras otro?

A Shiho siempre le había gustado Yu. Sus ojos se llenaban de chispas al verlo y sus acciones se volvían desafiantes e infantiles. Parecía un niño violento y apasionado, jalando del cabello a su enamorada, que en absoluto se enteraba de que era tal cosa para él.

Yoichi había sido el premio de consuelo. Yoichi se había ofrecido desde el principio a ser quien saciara las hormonas enardecidas de Shiho y quien soportara sus arranques iracundos con más frecuencia que nadie más.

Tal vez era un masoquista. Cuando lo golpeaban Yamanaka y Yuji, se dejaba hacer en favor de algo que pensaba más grande que él, consolándose y viendo grandeza en su dolor.

Yoichi nunca tuvo la fortaleza de Shiho. Tampoco le quedaba familia, motivos para seguir existiendo fuera de cuidar a sus amigos y salvar vidas como no pudo hacerlo por Tomoe. Yu había huido con Mika. Poco y nada pudieron hacer por él y su transformación inminente. Narumi y su luto estaban más allá de lo que estaba en su poder mejorar. Las chicas, por otro lado, eran bastante felices, lejos de las expectativas asfixiantes de sus familias y admiradas de los desafíos diarios. Lo de Shiho lo podía resolver. Y era eso o salvar extraños, unir desventurados que no lo amaban, siquiera con el aprecio tal vez superficial que Kimizuki pudiera tenerle como depósito de su lujuria.

—Mucho me temo –resolvió por responder, tras un silencio tal vez un tanto prolongado.

—…se supone que te bese –le sonrió el excéntrico de Shinya, acariciando su mejilla con lentitud.

Yoichi se hubiera sonrojado más pero se distrajo con algo.

—Me duele un poco el pecho.

Ojeó las máquinas que debieran marcar sus pulsaciones pero no apreció cambio alguno en ellas. Bien pudieron estar apagadas.

—Lo siento.

Yoichi creyó que Shinya se refería a la mención de un beso y la caricia breve a la que no prestó atención.

—No importa. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro en punto.

—Oh…

—¿Tal vez quieras contarme bien la historia del gorrión?

—Es un poco larga.

—¿Y?

—También un poco inútil.

—Servirá para entretenerme mejor que los libros. Estoy cansado de la ficción. He llegado a pensar que este momento que vivimos ahora podría hacer mejor literatura que aquella consumida antes del fin del mundo.

El dolor de Yoichi aumentó hasta casi empujarlo al desmayo pero lo obvió.

—Como quieras…

Comenzó su narración o acaso la retomó tras la introducción de la fábula.

* * *

Shiho lo había despertado a los zarandeos, cortándole el aliento del susto.

(Soñaba que iba por el campo y que las aves volaban alrededor suyo. _Gekkoin_ …)

—Necesitamos irnos. _Ahora_.

—Pero…¿los demás?

—¡Dije _ahora_!

Kimizuki se volvió hacia sus escasas pertenencias de viajeros y colocó lo que era de Yoichi adentro de su respectivo morral con brusquedad. En menos de diez minutos de tenso silencio, mientras que Yoichi descorría sus frazadas y se echaba algo de ropa siguiéndole el paso, estaban listos.

—¿Encontraste el lugar donde tienen a Mirai? –susurró Yoichi Saotome, todavía con la cabeza pesada por el sueño. Comenzaba a amanecer.

—Si…

Shiho se había ido solo una semana antes para averiguarlo. Yoichi lo sabía porque le faltó el calor de su cuerpo en los colchones unidos. Se había levantado a pesar del sedante que Kimizuki vertiera en la comida de todo el escuadrón y con el frío de una nevada próxima, sin abrigo alguno fue a enfrentarlo. Así recibió la confesión sobre una pesquisa.

* * *

 _—¿Por qué no ir con todos nosotros?_

 _—Hablé con Shinoa. Cree que es exponernos por "nada". La perra. "Nada" es mi hermana._

 _—Estoy seguro de que Shinoa no quiso decir que…_

 _—¡Sé lo que quiso decir! Que no queda mucho de Mirai como yo la conocía. No me importa. He tenido pesadillas con ella. Siento que se me acaba el tiempo si pretendo salvarla. Y voy a ir, aunque tenga que ir solo…_

 _—Llévame contigo._

 _Kimizuki Shiho, héroe autoproclamado post apocalíptico. Demasiado orgulloso para aceptar ayuda, como de costumbre. Y desconfiado. Y herido._

 _—Ni pensarlo._

 _—¿Soy fuerte para tomar tus brebajes raros y que hagas tus pruebas en mi cuerpo pero no para acompañarte a salvar a la que es políticamente mi hermana también?_

 _—Yoichi, no empecemos._

 _—Solo digo lo obvio. No puedes ir solo. ¿Quién va a cubrir tu retaguardia?_

 _—Es una misión de reconocimiento. Entre menos unidades mejor._

 _Manual de entrenamiento básico. Yoichi sacude la cabeza, a punto de llorar._

 _—¿Volverás…por mí?_

 _Shiho asintió y lo besó con suavidad. Fue uno de los pocos besos en los que Yoichi no sintió el regusto de alguien más (Yu…) en los labios de Kimizuki._

 _—Esa es la idea. Estate atento. Y si los demás preguntan…_

 _—¿Finjo saber tanto como ellos?_

 _—Más te vale. Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible._

* * *

Y había cumplido cuando lo que quedaba del escuadrón ya no sabía si aventurarse a buscarlo en dirección a Shibuya o seguir esperando sin moverse más que unos pocos kilómetros, dejando rastros localizables.

Yoichi meditaba consigo mismo sobre las posibilidades de Shiho solo. Gekkoin lo amonestaba: haber cedido al sedante no era muy diferente de quedarse bajo la cama mientras que asesinaban a Tomoe.

 _Volverá, puedo sentirlo. No tiene sentido de otra manera._

Continuó ingiriendo las dosis que Kimizuki le hubiera indicado.

* * *

 _—Es un experimento. Tengo una suposición._

 _—¿Sobre lo que le ha sucedido a Mirai?_

 _—Si…no tenemos al alcance los fármacos que probablemente utilizaron los de la Armada. Pero hay algunos que pueden ser substituidos con hierbas. Lo principal son hechizos que conozco de memoria._

 _—¿La sección prohibida de la biblioteca?_

 _—La que no querías que yo revisara, sí._

* * *

Sabía que ese día en que volvieran a verse llegaría. Es solo que creyó que faltaba mucho. Que tal vez sería en otro mundo.

Tenía una suposición sobre cómo y por qué Shiho regresaría. Gekkoin lo había vuelto loco con eso. Que no tuviera heridas graves le daba cierto peso a la teoría.

Pero eso solo enterneció más a Yoichi.

—Gracias por regresar –susurró, besando con suavidad a Shiho, quien recibiera sus labios alzando las cejas.

—Tenemos que irnos. No pienso darle explicaciones a nadie más. ¡Vamos!

Yoichi sonrió y obedeció.

* * *

Atravesaron los distritos en ruinas silenciosamente hasta la noche. Mataron tres monstruos. Evitaron los lugares que se rumoreaban como asentamientos vampíricos. No había tiempo para eso. Hicieron la mitad del camino en un día y acamparon al llegar la oscuridad.

Ni bien prepararon la fogata e hicieron las protecciones pertinentes, Yoichi se abalanzó sobre Kimizuki y comenzó a besarlo, robándole el aliento con desesperación.

—¿Qué quieres? –le susurró en el oído con cierto resentimiento.

— _A ti, Shiho_ –confesó Yoichi, acariciándole el cabello.

Se amaron hasta la mañana, cruzando líneas que habían prometido dejar intactas cuando se conocieron e intimaron por primera vez.

—No debí haber hecho eso –se lamentó Kimizuki, parcamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no? –ironizó Yoichi, besándole la frente.

— _Casi_ tomaste provecho de mis debilidades –protestó Shiho, sujetándole la muñeca.

—Lo acepto.

Shiho jadeó.

—Eres incorregible.

Yoichi se adormeció. Shiho usó eso para desaparecer entre las ruinas de un edificio mientras él soñaba con fuego, destrucción y un fin cercano, innegable, aunque Gekkoin lo pusiera al tanto de todo. Si vio alguna paloma cerca, le importó poco que Shiho evidentemente la hubiera acogido momentos antes en manos, sacando un diminuto mensaje de su pata, antes de garabatear otro para enviarla de nuevo al firmamento con más noticias.

 _Es la primera vez que tengo una cita con Shiho. Una cita de verdad…_ se dijo Yoichi, por la mañana, acomodándose la ropa con su pareja. La relación se había dado ilícitamente durante el tiempo que pasaron en la armada. Por obvios motivos. Recelo hacia la posible intolerancia de sus compañeros y superiores, la cual Kimizuki temía más que Yoichi, ya que su hermana dependía de su éxito en aquel ambiente.

Luego de la huida…mantenerse con vida había sido la prioridad.

* * *

 _No pensé sino en que Shiho me llevaba hacia alguna parte. Me entregué hacia eso con brazos abiertos._

* * *

El parque de diversiones estaba derruido. No quedaba lejos de la base. Unas botellas de cerveza vacías y rotas a un lado le dijeron a Yoichi que pocas noches atrás, jóvenes como ellos habrían estado relajándose por la zona. Probablemente militares, los más corajudos para ir hacia los lindes despoblados y destruidos del distrito.

Kimizuki se puso en los labios el bálsamo preparado antes de partir. Eso confirmó las sospechas de Yoichi antes de que una sombra lo rodeara, sorpresivamente, colocando un pañuelo húmedo en cloroformo sobre su boca.

* * *

 _Gekkoin sintió más rabia que yo_.

* * *

 _Podía verlo todo desde la sala en la que desperté. Estaba aturdido, las imágenes se superponían. Escuchaba perfectamente la conversación en la oficina de Kureto Hiragi. Shiho respondía su interrogatorio apesumbrado y encogido en una silla frente a él, temblando de rabia y culpa._

 _Yo ya tenía este mismo suero pegado a mis venas. Sin moverme, mi consciencia tenía alas y podía presenciar esa escena de moral devastada. Sentir pena por él…_

* * *

—¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí. No me obligues a tener que recordártelo de una manera más brusca. Solías ser subordinado de Guren. Lo que indirectamente te hacía mi empleado.

—…hice todo lo que me pediste. ¿Dónde está Mirai?

— _Intacta_. En un lugar seguro.

—¡Bastardo!

—Me sorprende que no preguntes por tu… _amigo_.

—…

—¿Sabes, Kimizuki Shiho? Me considero a mí mismo un hombre de códigos. Sin ellos, el ser humano no es nada, solo una bestia, no muy lejos de los monstruos que nos dedicamos a matar…

—Mi hermana. Quiero verla. _Ahora_.

—Oh, la verás, Kimizuki Shiho. En cierta manera. A su debido tiempo.

—Ahora.

—…

— _Por favor_.

—Entonces responde mis preguntas.

—…son perversiones.

—¿Eso crees? Pensé que al ser el mejor estudiante de la clase destinada a llenar las filas del Batallón de Exterminación Vampírica, estarías al tanto de que cuestiones como estas son… _esenciales_ en experimentación demoníaca.

—…tú…

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Kimizuki Shiho. Por tu colaboración, ignoraré tus arranques de insolencia. Veamos, una vez más… ¿realizaste el acto sexual con Saotome Yoichi?

"Los exámenes muestran signos de sodomía pasiva en su cuerpo. Solo necesito tu confirmación para desarrollar una hipótesis en nuestra investigación, digamos.

—…esto es enfermo.

—¿ _Sodomizaste_ a Saotome Yoichi, Kimizuki Shiho?

—…si.

—¿Sodomización pasiva o activa?

—… _ambas_.

—¿Por casualidad recuerdas la cantidad de encuentros sexuales?

—¿…qué diablos…?

—Si no recuerdas o estabas bajo la influencia de substancias…

—¡Tenemos dieciséis años, por Dios! Lo hemos hecho _una_ vez.

—¿ _Solo una_? Pero acabas de responder que…

—¡Vale, _dos_ veces! El _mismo_ día, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya veo.

—Si, todo muy importante para su investigación científica y sin guardar relación alguna con su morbo, ¿eh?

—En efecto.

"¿Retienes la fecha de la sodomización? Fue reciente, ¿verdad? Los exámenes…

—… _ayer_.

—…comprendo.

—…

—Así que…no querías entregarme a tu… _amigo_ sin disfrutar su cuerpo antes, ¿eh? Comprensible urgencia.

—…es mi _pareja_.

—¿Qué? Lo siento, no creo haberte escuchado correctamente, Kimizuki Shiho, ¿podrías repetirme…?

—¡Mi _pareja_! Yoichi es mi _pareja_.

—Tu _pareja_ , ¿eh? Así que no has tenido reparos en traicionarla en favor de intereses que preceden la relación, ¿me equivoco?

—…deja de torturarme. Traéme a Mirai.

—A su debido tiempo, insisto.

"¿Crees que podríamos seguir con el cuestionario? Porque encuentro de sumo interés que Yoichi haya sido tu amante consumando el acto. Es la misma condición de tu hermana, ahora que lo mencionas…

—Yo…

—Hace mucho, lo sé. Pero quedó establecido durante la primera entrevista que tuvimos. Lógicamente no recuerdas. Eras joven y estabas muy _shockeado_ …

—Basta.

—¿Estás al tanto de si Yoichi ha tenido relaciones sodomitas antes de ti? Entenderás que preciso establecer…

—¡No! Éramos _pareja_. Yo he sido el único…

—Oh. Bueno, quién lo diría. Los jóvenes hormonados de hoy saben algo acerca de autocontrol aunque huyan de los adultos.

—…ustedes _jamás_ hicieron sino usarnos.

—Los débiles se prestan a ello. Ahora, respóndeme, ¿cuántas veces dirías que ustedes tuvieron encuentros sexuales sin penetración?

—…

—Vaya, te has puesto realmente rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre, Kimizuki Shiho?

—Solo quiero irme. Con mi hermana.

—¿ _Sin_ tu _pareja_?

—…eres Mefistóteles.

—Hago el papel que me enseñaron a hacer. Si pudieras decirme…

—Yoichi y yo nos conocemos desde hace dos años. Un año y diez meses. Comenzamos a salir un mes después de eso.

—¿Y los encuentros…?

—… _cada noche_ …

—No esperaría menos.

—…

—¿Sabes que nos diferencia?

—Soy un hijo de puta con menos dinero y poder que tú.

—Aparte de eso.

—…sorpréndeme.

—Hay algo que siempre he valorado mucho en mi Compañía: la lealtad, Kimizuki Shiho. Fue por lealtad que escogí a Ichinose Guren como mi subordinado. Él había sufrido las peores vejaciones por parte de mi familia hacia la suya. ¿Nos traicionó por eso? Nunca. Ni a mi padre ni finalmente a mí. Y a eso se debe nuestra victoria.

"A eso…y a la colaboración de un individuo de un poder magno como el de tu hermana, la pequeña Mirai.

—En Nagoya no fueron precisamente _leales_ hacia nosotros.

—Sacrificios. Les ofrecimos, por otro lado, la oportunidad de ser parte de algo mucho más grande que ustedes…

—Eres retorcido.

* * *

 _Shiho lloraba como una criatura cuando Kureto se puso en pie y desenfundó su arma. No era una pelea muy justa que digamos. Mis sentimientos estaban adormecidos pero no dejé de notarlo. Así que salí de la cama, furioso._

 _¿Has visto lo que me pasa últimamente cuando despierto? Hoy…las drogas han hecho más efecto._

 _Llegué hasta donde estaban, rompiendo los cristales de doble faz. Shiho me observó con horror. Kureto me sonrió con esa satisfacción que tiene al observarme. Siempre me ha hecho sentir incómodo._

 _—Déjalo –le dije, tajantemente._

 _—Vaya –murmuró Kureto, guardando su espada. Era como si yo fuera una pistola que fuese a usar contra alguien que lo molestaba mucho._

 _—Cumple –le exigí, tratando de no reparar en Shiho, en su sorpresa ante la deformidad feroz de mi cuerpo, los signos tatuados misteriosamente en mi piel resplandeciente, la sangre negra que colmaba mis ojos._

 _—Bien. Por ti, mi más preciado soldado –explicó Kureto, yendo hacia una gaveta detrás de su escritorio._

 _De allí sacó la urna con cenizas que entregó a Kimizuki._

 _—Como hemos acordado, la pequeña Mirai…_

 _—¿Qué…?_

 _Shiho comprobó la fecha escrita a un lado del recipiente y comenzó a aullar, cayendo de rodillas._

 _Los subordinados de Kureto vinieron a llevárselo._

 _—¡BASTARDOS! ¡MINTIERON! ¡MIRAIIII!_

 _—Deberías estar feliz. Ella me sirvió hasta el final. Su muerte ha sido la del viejo régimen y un tirano como Tenri Hiragi. Si te hubieras entrevistado con él en lugar de conmigo, Dios sabe lo que habría sido de ti. Me lo agradecerás algún día._

 _—¡NO! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!_

* * *

—¿Y entonces?

—Lo golpearon y llevaron a una celda. Dije que rehusaría el tratamiento hasta que no lo soltaran. Kureto vino a decirme que jamás me negaría algo tan simple como eso.

—Mi hermanito, su debilidad son las niñas y los maricas que se creen niñas.

—…Shiho exigió verme antes de irse.

Yoichi se humedeció los labios, sonrojado, al recordar.

* * *

—¿Te han drogado?

Shiho asintió, su rostro embotado y los ojos vidriosos, esposado ante Yoichi.

—Siento lo de Mirai.

—Yo…Yoichi…

—No importa, en serio. Sé que esto no es lo que querías pero espero que al menos puedas tener algo de paz.

Kimizuki sacudió la cabeza, llorando y cayendo de rodillas, tratando de enterrarse entre las sábanas, rozando la piel de Yoichi, alertando a los guardias en la puerta, detenidos por Kureto con un ademán de silencio.

—¿Cómo podría sentirme bien al dejarte aquí? –gimió Shiho, desconsolado. Era esa voz lastimera que había convencido a Yoichi de semejante sacrificio para empezar.

Kimizuki era una criatura poderosa y temeraria. El patetismo le sentaba tremendamente mal. Su raza era la de los sobrevivientes. Y Yoichi lo admiraba por eso. En momentos mejores.

—Bueno…en tu plan original lo hacías, ¿no? Rescatabas a Mirai y me dejabas aquí…—le sonrió Yoichi, acariciando su cabello con una ternura incluso maternal.

—¡Iba a volver _por ti_! –exclamó Shiho, desesperado, alzando el rostro y pegándolo de repente en un gesto algo torpe al de Yoichi, uniendo sus labios bruscamente.

 _Pues te besaré: en tus labios quizá quede veneno que, como un bálsamo, me haga morir_ , pensó para si Yoichi, saboreando el que tal vez sería su último contacto con Kimizuki Shiho.

(Le habían gustado Yu, Mika e incluso el bobo de Yamazaki antes de descubrir que no era nadie particular. Pero Shiho había sido real, aunque jugara a traicionarlo con perfecto consentimiento de su parte).

—Es suficiente. Has tenido más de lo que mereces –los interrumpió Kureto, alzando la mano para que los guardias rodearan a Kimizuki y lo apartaran de Yoichi, recibiendo insultos y patadas inútiles. Además de un llanto lleno de frustración y arrepentimiento.

Lo último que Yoichi vio desde la ventana interna del laboratorio fue cómo se llevaban a su amor. Saboreó esa poción mortal en su lengua con cierto deleite.

* * *

—Eso fue ayer…antes de que te atraparan…ya sabes.

Shinya hizo un movimiento con las manos que resultó sumamente bochornoso para Yoichi.

—Me imaginé que estarían grabándome pero habían pasado horas y realmente necesitaba… _descargarme_.

—¿Se sintió bien?

—Tu hermano llegó no poco después…

* * *

 _Era como si me quemara el deseo. Sobre todo por Shiho. Me lo imaginé a él, para qué mentir. No pude controlarlo. Así como le pedí que nos perteneciéramos antes de…_

* * *

—Puedo conseguirte mujeres –le ofreció Kureto Hiragi, horas más tarde de echar a Shiho, luego de que Yoichi recibiera sus respectivas inyecciones y durmiera o en todo caso, estuviera en coma durante horas.

—¿Vieron… _eso_? –se sonrojó Yoichi, desviando la mirada.

Kureto Hiragi insistía en visitarlo y hablarle durante las pausas del experimento. Como las manos de Yoichi estaban amarradas a la cama por precaución, solía llegar a la hora de la cena y tomaba el lugar de los soldados que usualmente daban de comer a Yoichi en la boca, más como a un animal salvaje en proceso de domesticación dudosa que como a alguien con la inocencia de un niño.

—Debemos vigilarte las veinticuatro horas del día. Observar tus evoluciones.

—…

Yoichi no deseaba disculparse con él. Había mandado a matar a sus amigos, que eran su nueva familia en ese mundo devastado. Kureto Hiragi, sin embargo, era un hombre, no un demonio como sus acciones hubieran sugerido. Sentado en la cama hospitalaria, rozando su muslo y colocando una cuchara repleta de avena y leche dulce en su boca, con el aspecto y uniforme de un militar serio, resultaba difícil de odiar. Como si aquellas atrocidades consumadas que Yoichi sabía, tenían su firma, no encajaran con ese nivel de absurdidad humana.

O tal vez sí. Pero Yoichi sentía su cuerpo cambiar, sus emociones luchar por dejar la sensibilidad que siempre lo había destrozado.

Y tenía hambre.

—Como dije, si sientes deseo, puedo arreglar que se te entregue una mujer. Sería parte del proyecto.

—…

—Mirai Kimizuki enloqueció, en parte, porque no respetamos su líbido en aumento. Ella no tenía el dominio de sí misma que tú tienes. Tal vez una consumación sexual resulte como un recordatorio hacia tus células para que no cambien hacia el descontrol –le explicó Kureto, acercándole insistentemente la cuchara a la boca, hasta que Yoichi comió la avena, derramando algo de leche por su mentón.

—…nunca estuve con mujeres. No sabría qué hacer –admitió Yoichi azorado, tratando de lamerse el costado de la boca, hasta que Kureto sacó una servilleta de debajo del plato hondo que sostenía y limpió con lentitud el rastro liviano que tal vez recordaba a otra cosa.

—Hombres, entonces.

—…

Yoichi no lo dijo pero su expresión delató sus pensamientos. _¿A quién podrían convencer, obligar, a dormir con un monstruo como yo, sin comprender las consecuencias?_

—No quise decir _civiles_. Soldados a mi cargo. No serían en absoluto diferentes de lo que… _prefieres_.

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Yoichi.

—Estoy bien así.

—Piensa en mi ofrecimiento –repitió Kureto Hiragi, dejando la avena casi terminada a un lado de la mesa junto a la cama.

* * *

—Yoichi, ¿estabas _flirteando_ con mi hermano?

—Oh, Dios…

—Prometo no decirle a tu novio, no te preocupes.

—Maestro Shinya…

—¿Sabes? Lo único que me molesta es que estoy un poco celoso.

Shinya le acarició las mejillas. Yoichi pensó que lo que sentía al mirarlo directamente de repente era una mezcla entre vergüenza y sorpresa por la cercanía.

Pero su pecho comenzó a doler agudamente. Saboreó sangre subiendo por su garganta y amargura suprema en sus labios.

El bálsamo de Shiho hacía efecto.

—¿Qué hora es…? –preguntó, el sentido fuera de foco, viendo borroso pero sacando cálculos sobre los efectos programados. A toda velocidad.

—Las cuatro en punto –le aseguró Shinya, acariciándole los cabellos.

* * *

 _—Es solo en caso de que nos atrapen. Un beso, Yoichi…_

 _—Un beso y muero. Lo sé._

 _—Lo mismo para mi. Es similar a la píldora que nos daban para ir al campo de batalla. Solo retrasé su efecto. Suficiente para escapar y…_

* * *

Se desmayó en brazos de su maestro, intentando evitar lo terrible de unir los labios, en los que tal vez aún quedaban restos del veneno. Una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Shinya no estaba. Guren Ichinose ante él preparaba a toda prisa un suero para inyectarle.

—Tu corazón se ha detenido, Yoichi. La hiciste buena esta vez. Sigues consciente es porque ya no eres humano.

Era casi la primera vez que hablaban. A Yoichi le hubiera importado más en otras circunstancias.

—¿Dónde está Shinya? Quisiera hablar con él un poco más…

Guren Ichinose le revisó la presión y la fiebre intensa que arreciaba en su frente. Desvió los ojos con pena, clavándolos en un informe junto a la cama de Yoichi.

—Kureto ordenó detenerlo hace meses. Cometió suicidio en su celda.

—¿Qué…?

Ya casi perdía la consciencia. Buscó con la mirada las tazas del té que habían tomado, el libro que Shinya había estado leyendo momentos antes junto a él. Entre la bruma del pronto desmayo no encontró nada, solo _Romeo y Julieta_ a un lado.

Guren Ichinose le clavó la aguja, exigiendo a los científicos a su alrededor que pusieran en marcha cierto protocolo.

—Guren… ¿qué hora es…?

Guren Ichinose lo miró con genuina lástima, acostándolo en la camilla y abriéndole la bata.

— _Las cuatro en punto_.

Intentaron reanimarlo. Todo se puso negro.


End file.
